This invention relates to a wireless input system for a computer. More particularly it relates to improvements in the earlier invention described in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/831,944 filed on Feb. 6, 1992, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,622 on Jul. 13, 1993 which was assigned to the same applicant.
The present invention and the earlier invention differs in that in the earlier invention two incident angle detectors are used while in the present invention only one incident angle detector is used to make the system to be compact. Furthermore, since the construction and operation of the incident angle detector is the same, the detailed explanation thereof is omitted.
There are provided a mouse, a joy stick, a light-pen and others. However, they are all mechanically connected with wires to the bodies of computers.
The computer input devices which use wires have disadvantages that a smooth surface is required in using a mouse, a wire become entangled and input operation must be carried out with hands being touched off the keyboard.